halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Meat and Taters/Archive 1
Welcome Welcome to Halo Fanon! Ciao RE:Titles Just add another pair of equal signs to each side. Like this. TEXT HERE Can be done repeatedly. Unsigned comment from: User:Sgt.johnson The Epicness of the Brutiness I liked it. Although... some things: I personally don't see Mr. Gravemind having a discussion with a Jiralhanae... not the most important one... he'd talked to Master Chief and the Arbiter for a reason ;). He saved them while using them to stop the Covenant from firing the halos. Uh... I don't see Elite Combat Forms (Flood) talking... well, that's only if the Gravemind speaks through them... but that's another story... and the sound of an Elite and the sound of a Flood form are completely different! lol. Also, I don't see a Brute being so quick to change his mind about the Great Journey. Who would he believe? The one's that gave him a home, a live, or the thing that almost killed him. ;) Other than that, it was pretty interesting. Keep it up! -- Sgt. johnson 02:48, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :I've heard the flood speak. I've beaten Halo 3 too many times. lol. If you wanna know what I've written, type this into the search bar: Category:Sgt.johnson -- Sgt. johnson 02:56, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, extreme boredom does that to people. -- Sgt. johnson 03:04, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Deletionness See, in admin terms, "most" = all. I had been gone for a while, so, I just went to the articles for deletion category and well... deletion. I'm sorry if your friend is pissed or not, but the rules were rules. Eh... its more or less interpretation. Take it up with Simon, if he says it can be back, he'll restore it. Aight? -- Sgt. johnson 00:00, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Sig I'll make it for ya. Just after I make it, put this into your nickname field: -- Sgt. johnson 00:43, 17 December 2008 (UTC) How to use it Go to your preferences. To get there, go to the upper right hand corner of your screen, and there's a button that says more. Click on it, and it will open a drop-down menu. After that, click preferences. When you get there, find the section called "nick name". Just type and save. After that, all you have to do is sign like this: ~~~~ ;) -- Sgt. johnson 01:07, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Regards Hey, I don't need recognition for doin' what everyone should do. lol. Helpin' out new users and gettin' em a firm place? It's what we all should be doing! -- Sgt. johnson 01:18, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Just make the page, copy the code, and all is done. ;) -- Sgt. johnson 01:42, 17 December 2008 (UTC) The SUBST thing is already in there. It's all over wikia. -- Sgt. johnson 01:45, 17 December 2008 (UTC) No problemo. ;) -- Sgt. johnson 01:52, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Is it??? Well... honestly... probably not... it most definitely can't compete with Kimberly Ivy Blackburn, or many of the other articles... they're very well written, and fleshed out. Hell, even my stuff can't compete. -- Sgt. johnson 01:56, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Eh... Shch 'Nodotee has that in the bag. -- Sgt. johnson 02:08, 17 December 2008 (UTC) No problem. -- Sgt. johnson 02:16, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Epic Will do. Will you please read and comment on my Simon-G294? I've done some restructuring to it and want to know how it reads. Thanks for your comments. I guess the reason that I have only one picture is that there are hardly any fan art images of S-IIIs and I don't like the idea of just using pictures from Halo 3 with EVA armor. This, like your Epic, was my first article on the site, and I've recently been making some big expansions to it (more detail/events). Like I said on the Epic's talk page, there's always room for improvement (on any article)! Once again, thanks for your feedback. I, like you, prefer writing stories than creating weapons and ships, and feedback on my articles is always good. I hope to see you on this site more and to read more of your stories soon. Hey Yeah no problem man! As for my articles, you can look in Category:CommanderTony, most of the articles are mine, but a few are from collaborations. Rawr, CommanderTony, [[wikia:c:halo: Halopedia:Administrators|C.O. of the UNSC Midsummer Night]] Talk 12/19/2008 More Stories Will you be writing any more stories any time soon? Thanks for the comment. Yeah, I started this article a ways back and have just been too lazy to catch it up to Simon. I got the picture a couple of days ago and rewrote the last couple headings to conform with the updates I made to Simon earlier this week. Anyway, I'm getting something in Simon's plot figured out so once that's done I'll finish it. I think your story's attracted so much attention because of the way you "marketed" it. The random users you asked to read it left their comments and others saw that and went to investigate. Just be pretty active on the forums and writing articles; I've only been here for about 3 months and I've already accomplished a whole lot. I've browsed that site once... I must admit that it's pretty funny. I just added a box to a bunch of my articles that provides links to others within Simon's story. Hopefully this will attract some more attention. I really have no excuse for Jake's article, I've just been busy with other things. The post above this one was made before I read your last message (just a heads up). You totally deserve any success your article's gotten. After all, you wrote it and people liked it. I guess I might be guilty of those first two. But I suppose that we all have our own ways of writing. By the way, I wrote the prologue to the story I plan on writing for Simon here. It suffers from the same ailment (laziness) that Jake does, and I wrote it on Word so its not formatted the way I would like, but give it a read if you can. I guess its a testament to how serious canon is taken around here that the talk page was filled not with comments about the actual text, but arguments over whether one small plot point was realistic enough. Oh well. Uhhhh imot up to much 00:03, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Unsigned comment from: User:CaptainNate. Uhhhh part 2 imot is im not but its a typo, i messed up. Unsigned comment from: User:CaptainNate. it is not fun being me dayam, i typed it in the subject. the article is my page im be on IRC Gruntipedia in now. Unsigned comment from: User:CaptainNate Response Thank you for reading it. Could you tell me what was kind of ridiculous about it? I'd like to know so that I can improve upon it whenever I get the chance. By the way, you might want to put your opinion on the Halo activation thing on the article's talk page so that other people who notice it have something to go by before posting. Oh, okay. The reason I gave for it was pretty lame/cliche, but sometimes a little common sense must be abandoned for the sake of drama and epic battles. Well the talk's all water under the bridge now since no one commented on it any later than a week after I posted. I've typed out the first two chapters on word but am waiting to become less lazy and type out more before I reformat it for wiki. Hey What's goin on Meat and Taters? I saw your new article, pretty nice. I like how you tied it in with your other one! Check out my new armament corporation: HRV Armament Corporation, and tlel me what you think! -- Sgt. johnson 04:05, 20 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Dear Meat and Taters, Hi there, good to hear from you. :) The rule was instituted because of a fear of sockpuppets; that is, users that create alternate accounts to vote for themselves. I understand that you are a special exception because of your advances even as a new user, so I would like to see if I could grant an exception to the sockpuppetry rule in your circumstance, but no promises. Keep in touch, good to see you around. Thanks, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:36, 20 December 2008 (UTC) HRV/BAMFG Thanks for your comments! lol, I like the BAMFG (Big-A$$ Motha-F****** Gun) as well. ;) -- Sgt. johnson 05:56, 20 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Issue Thanks for your concern, i appreciate it. However the issue will be resolved by the admins, so for now i'm fine. Thanks for asking. Regards, Yo,I made two articles... *Gor the Jackal-Vote for Live or Die *Ugnaut-First one I made *Nate Unsigned comment from: User:CaptainNate. RE: A gift.. Thanks for the image. I was too lazy to put decent effort into one of my own, and instead made a rushed, crappy looking design just so I had something to stick on the page. As a gift back to you, i'll add a thanks to you on the article's talk page, and I hereby also give you permission to use the weapon if you ever want to in your articles. Merry Christmas, and cheers! Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 19:01, 20 December 2008 (UTC) wow Im on IRC right now, and its boring. User:CaptainNate IRC Gruntipedia when i say im on IRC, im on gruntipedia IRC Unsigned comment from: User:CaptainNate. Gor O ya, I wasnt trying to mimic your articles at all, just thought that Gravemind grabbing the engines would be awsome. Unsigned comment from: User:CaptainNate RE: Tidar_'Berthamee_and_Deedop Dear M & T, Good to hear from you. Just looking through very quickly, a few in the first section caught my interest: "rejuvinated", "with a look of plea", "cheiftan for executing his friend after failure on the battle field", etc... Good luck. It was a fun and light read. :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:04, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Yo No idea man... no idea... -- Sgt. johnson 00:19, 23 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Hello Okay, but i find that EXTREMELY unfair to other new users who haven't got enough edits or haven't been here long enough...RR will hear of this! >:| What is an RP? Well, lets start with the name shall we? RP is an acronym for "Role Play". On here, a Role Play is where users bring in characters and collobarate in a story set in a specific location/time period. If you want, read some of the finished ones to see how they roll. -- Sgt. johnson 06:34, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas to you too, hope you had a nice one! I read and commented on your story, you really have a talent for original plotlines. I'm currently working on a story concerning Simon and a few of my other S-IIIs, SPARTAN-III: Survival Test. It's a ways from being finished, but any feedback at any point in its construction would be great. Thanks for the review. Short stories have always been a problem to write for me, but I do have one. Halo: Not Good Enough is pretty short and also deals with Simon, but I don't like it as much as some of my other (unfinished) stories. I've never really considered writing an entire story about a Covenant character, but maybe I'll come up with something once my current Simon "improvement drive" ends (when I lose interest), I finish co-writing Halo: Ultimatum, and/or I just can't think of anything else to do. RE: Dear M&T, Your removal, to the best of my knowledge, is an independent action of Ajax, and I definitely had no involvement with this action, and I don't believe Rotaretilbo had any involvement either. That being said, Ajax technically had grounds to do so; unfortunately, I don't think you meet the "veterancy requirements" to vote in the election; which I personally believe is a shame, but I would like to note that I was never given an opportunity where Ajax asked me about this. That being said, I believe that he can't be faulted; he does have technical grounds. Till next year? :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:27, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Sup Sup *Nate the Hater Ugnaut O ya its Nhathar 'Iklamee speaking, he is an Elite. *None other than... Tabartus Check my new page, Tabartus. You'll like it, I hope... If u dont't know, just click Hating Yep, its true, no one hates more than me, except Prophet of Haters, hes awsome. *Nate the Hater Tabartus was brave Tabartus makes an appearence in the games u know? *Halo 2-Brute Guard on the left to Truth on Level Gravemind *Halo 3-Brute to the right of Truth when the floor lifts on Level The Covenant Nate the Hater IRC Gruntipedia im on IRC cuz i gots nutin to do now, IRC Gruntipedia. Nate the Hater God! Im so mad right now. Nate the Hater Haters and The Beast I read the Beast last night, and I laughed so hard... then my cheeks started hurting, so I left. Then I read The Prophet of Haters today, and I laughed, and again, I hurt. - I got my wisdom teeth pulled so now I look like McCain with his swollen left gland and such - and it hurts to laugh. But anyways, they were great! -- Sgt.johnson 15:18, 31 December 2008 (UTC) reason I dont got my money or candy, neither. I want my money. *Nate the Hater Teeth Pulling It didn't hurt as I was knocked out, but what did suck was the night before the blood clot formed (yes, you have to let the blood clot in the huge holes that they pulled your teeth from), and I threw up four times, and there's this dull throbbing pain constantly. If you touch the places where your teeth used to be, you get a sharp pain. You probably will have to get them pulled tho, they impact the other teeth, causing more problems. -- Sgt.johnson 23:42, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Pain Please read my new page Prophet of Pain. Its good, I think. *Nate the Hater Pain 2 Prophet of Pain took me a long time to finish, I had to think hard. *Nate the Hater IRC is boring Like always, no ones on at all. *Nate the Hater How do you get to the IRC? A variety of ways. The easiest is to go to http://irc.wikia.com , and in the "username" box, type in something like... MeatandTaters (I don't think it reads symbols, it definately doesn't read spaces, and yo ucan only have sixteen characters), and in the channel box, find the appropriate channel that you want. :) -- Sgt.johnson 05:29, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ...? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:42, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Im on New IRC if u wanna talk bout the new article ya *Nate the Hater Regulations Well... keep the picture under... what was it... 30 pixels, anything above that is just too big for the format... no obscenities and the like... and that's basically it. -- Sgt.johnson 01:30, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Tiddles Pic You mean that picture of The Beast in COD4? That was a pretty clever use of photoshop or whatever program was used to get it. I changed my signature because I was tired of having a huge line of text that was sometimes longer that the actual comment. I've got the original saved in a word document, so if I ever want to go back I can. But what's this about green? My sig doesn't have any green in it, does it? Huh. It must be your computer, because everywhere I've checked my signature is grey. Re.??? Uh... been kinda busy, sorry 'bout that. You've been unblocked, but please, don't spam H3 with more messages about your articles. According to him, most of your stuff has been kept and not deleted. -- Sgt.johnson 23:21, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Im on dang, said it again in the subject * Unsigned comment from: User:CaptainNate. TEH FAILUREZ!!!1!!!ELEVENTY!!! It's a joke. lol. Stay tuned for my next article, Sergei Mikoyan. :) -- Sgt.johnson 04:47, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Info I wish I had the paint program, then I could probably make more pictures for some of my articles. And I agree with you and Sgt.Johnson, some people need to adopt a sense of humor, or get some more. That was also hilarious. I liked how some of the stuff was so random; like when he shot a kid for his bike. XD Seriously *First, i don't want to speak on IRC. *Second, this isn't Gruntipedia's fanon trashcan, this is Halo Fanon; where you stick to canon and use proper grammar. *Third, Maybe if you stopped making humorous fanon articles, you could help gruntipedia with the canon-related humor articles. *Fourth, I wasn't rejected and my fanon wasn't rejected isn't entirely true. I have logs of H3 telling me different from that. You weren't rejected but however... ** We made the no Fanon rule because there was a place for fanon, ** and he cries about it ** we even said that a few of his articles could stay due to the wikipedia style format ** and then he goes off about how his articles are the best Anyway, now i've got that out, i'll be off. wtf i didnt help you with that, did I? how did i help? User:CaptainNate